


Thank You.

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drugs, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James catches his baby brother giving a drug dealer head for coke and punishes him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You.

The London fog wasn’t really all that welcoming to James after a day stuck in a dead end office job where he made boring phone calls to boring people for a boring wage. The fog was kind of like a blanket. It wrapped around him making his body feel just about as tired as his brain felt. He cracked his neck as he got into his small beater car and started off towards home. 

Thoughts of his brothers doing their homework or reading on the couch kept his spirits up through stop and go traffic. Tourist. He just kept picturing them, his little twins, tucked up together with big smiles. Perhaps he’d stop by the grocery to pick up some ice cream, it seemed like an ice cream kind of day. It helped him keep his mind when old ladies yelled at him for no reason. If he worked he could make money and with that money he could take care of his babies. A boring thought but that was life. 

He was slowly inching his way down the street when a familiar school blazer caught his eye. He’d know that blazer anywhere; he worked for weeks last year picking up garbage for the city to be able to afford it. 

Granted there were plenty of boys who went to the school the twins went to. Plenty of boys with reasons to be walking down a street when they should be home doing homework but none that bounced the way Jim did when he was up to something and it was the bounce that drew James’s attention away from the road. 

He watched with a snarl as Jim allowed himself to be pulled down an alley by a man twice his size. The boy was going to get it. And he certainly wasn’t going to get ice cream. 

As fast as James could without breaking all the laws he turned his car into a parking building and ran off down the street. People gave him looks as he shoved past them though most didn’t say anything to him. He looked like a respectable young man dressed in business casual attire and chucks. When he got to the alley he stopped and took a few deep breaths. He couldn’t be sure it had been Jim though there wasn’t a doubt in his mind. His stomach felt all wrong in a way that told him something was up without having to know it. 

Once his breathing was normal and he could stand straight he walked slowly, calmly and quietly down the alley. Sure enough there was Jim on his knees all the way at the far back. He looked so tiny compared to the tall brick walls and the man who had a fist of his hair. 

“Jim Moriarty!” James screamed, fathering tone instantly taken on. He could see Jim’s shoulders hunch and almost hear the little groan falling from his lips as he turned around. The drug dealer was grabbing back the little plastic bag of something and pulling his pants up with one hand. 

“Hey!” Jim screeched jumping to his feet as the man ran off. “You were almost done! That’s mine! James!” 

“I don’t want to hear it.” 

“But that’s mine! I earned it!” Jim’s eyes were already blown wide, his pupil taking up most of his iris. “I earned it!” 

“Are you high?” Jim started to giggle and he nodded. 

“Let me taste the product, I want what’s mine James! Get it for me.” 

Jim was grabbed by the arm and yanked off toward the car. James’s words weren’t coming out properly he was so mad so he stopped trying. He wanted to scream. He wanted Jim to feel bad. Jim was barely fifteen. He shouldn’t be sucking cock for drugs. Everything in the world seemed to be spinning and James was shocked when he made it back to the car without punching Jim. 

“Get in.” 

“No, you’re hurting me!” Jim was clawing at the hand wrapped around his arm. “You are going to hurt me. Help!” 

James couldn’t take this. He pulled open the back door and shoved Jim in slamming it shut and locking it behind him. He took a few deep breaths and ignored Jim’s temper tantrum which could be heard even from outside the stupid car. 

“Let me out! I didn’t do anything. I didn’t do anything. You can’t hurt me! You aren’t my father!” 

The last one hurt the most because it was true, because James wasn’t the boy’s father even if he should have been. Their da was a prick. He wouldn’t have cared if saw Jim on his knees sucking cock or being raped by it. Fuck he’d probably join right in. James’s heart felt tight and he slid down the side of the car to hide his face in his knees as he sobbed. 

“Let me out! I earned that! I hate you. I hate you so much! Let me out! Help! Help I’m being kidnapped!” 

“Shut up!” James yelled and punched the car window. The glass didn’t shatter luckily but it must have scared Jim enough because there was finally silence. They sat like that for a while, James sobbing and Jim silent. Eventually he was able to breathe again, eventually it didn’t feel like the fog was trying to drown him and his brain could move past then initial shock of seeing Jim like that. Jim was a baby. Jim wasn’t a whore. He took a deep breath and straightened himself out. 

“Come here.” He said after unlocking the door and opening it. Jim was glaring and curled up in a ball at the far side. “I said come here.” 

“You aren’t the boss of me.” 

“COME HERE!” James’s voice echoed off the grey concrete walls and Jim shuffled over on his knees. He was still glaring. “Where is Richie?” Jim shrugged. “Where is Richard Jim?” 

“Home I guess. I told him to go home.” 

“How long ago?” Again Jim shrugged but it seemed like he legitamently didn’t know. “What are you on?” 

Jim swallowed and looked up to his brother. “I… I don’t know but it makes everything fuzzy.” 

“Shit.” James licked his lips and sighed. “You’re in big trouble.” 

“You can’t boss me-”

“You. Are in big trouble. Do you know if da still has his paddle?” Jim’s eyes went wide and he shook his head. “Fine. We will use my belt. Should we do it here or at home?” The fake crocodile tears didn’t change James’s mind. He sighed again, closed the door and got into the driver’s seat. 

“Please James, I won’t do it again.”

“I know you won’t. I’m going to make sure of that.” Jim keened. The pain of spankings was probably still fresh in his mind. He got them a lot when they were younger and their da was more methodical with his beatings. James ignored his brother’s incoherent babbles all the way home. By the time they got there Jim was in tears promising away his toys, his food for weeks, even promising to help Richard with his homework and put him to bed every night. 

“You should have thought about that before you went and got drugs.” Was all James had to say to that nonsense. “Come on. Get inside so we can get this over with.” Jim sobbed and clung to the edge of his seat. “Stop that come on.”

“Please James…” 

"If I have to carry you’re getting double. Get up and get inside. Now!" Jim whimpered and held his hands out to his brother begging to be carried. “Can you walk?” Jim nodded and James groaned. “Get the fuck up you little shit! You aren’t going to wheedle your way out of this!” 

Jim was out of the car in a second once james reached his fatherly tone again. He barely got the door open before his small body went crashing through it. Richard was waiting curled up in a ball sobbing when James got in. 

“I-I thought you were n-never…”

James shot Jim a glare before kneeling and scooping up the youngest Moriarty and taking him to the twin’s room. His was going to be a little busy. “It’s okay bunny. Jim is in trouble. He shouldn’t have done that to you.” Richard just curled in closer and let his brother tuck him safe and sound into his unmaid twin bed. “You can come sleep with me once Jim is taken care of.”

“It wasn’t his fault.” 

James smiled. “Then whose was it?” 

“It wasn’t his fault…” 

“Sleep tight little one.” Richard tried to argue his case but James shut the door on his small words and went back to the hall where Jim was standing glowering at the floor. “Come here Jim.” Slowly the teen shuffled over and continued to stare at his feet in front of James. “Do you know what you did wrong?” 

Jim shook his head. 

“Really Jim? Really? Were you sucking some stranger’s dick? Was a random cock in your mouth not to mention you have some strange drug pumping through your fucking veins?”

“I’m not your kid.” Jim’s jaw clenched. 

“My room. Pants down.” Jim started to sniffle again but tore off down the hall and James heard the door slam shut behind the kid. He had better be in that room, over the bed with his trousers around his ankles so help him God. 

James got a glass of water. He flipped through his emails. He took several deep breaths until he could think past beating the snot out of his little boy. All he wanted to do was shake Jim, shake him until that funny little brain of his was thinking right. It wouldn’t help any, acting like Da wasn’t going to help any so he let himself calm down before he slid his belt off and entered his room. 

Sure enough Jim was laying across the bed, pale bum exposed to the chilly air of the apartment. He was sleeping. His small chest still clothed in his school blazer rising slowly up and down, mouth agape and hands placed under his head. 

“Jim?” The boy took a deep breath. “Jim wake up.” His eyes fluttered open and he blinked doe-fully up at his brother. “I can punish you know.”

“I-I thought you were just ki-kidding! You can’t hit me!”

“I am spanking you. There’s a difference.”

”No! You are hurting me! You are going to hurt me just like Da does!” James’s stomach dropped to his feet and he twisted the belt in his hands. Jim whimpered and started to pull his pants back up. 

“No Jim. Lay back down. How much did that bag of whatever cost?” Jim put his hands down and leaned back over the neatly made queen bed. 

“I don’t know…” 

“Estimate.”

“Forty?” James closed his eyes and gave a sigh. 

“You’re getting forty licks and more if you try to cover your bum. Got it.” 

“Forty! No! NO! I can’t take that! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, so sorry, James!” 

He didn’t wait to hear the rest of Jim’s pleads before bringing his belt, folded in a loop to make sure the clasp wouldn’t hit him, down over his toosh. “That was one. Thirty-nine more babes…” 

Jim was crying and writhing on the bed. He kicked his feet and sobbed out pitiful insults. After each stroke James told his brother where they were at. 

“Thirty-six more babes…” 

Each hit made Jim’s arse bounce and brought blood to the surface giving his bottom a healthy glow then a gleaming red after a while. Jim never stopped begging but he didn’t reach back to cover his cheeks. James guessed he probably knew better, getting hit on the knuckles with a metal clasp hurt a lot worse than letting it hit the fleshy part of the thigh. 

“Twenty more Jamie.” 

His arse was glowing. James felt sorry for him but he did it to himself. Jim had to know it wasn’t okay to be caught doing that. He had to know someone cared and was there to protect him. Even if it hurt sometimes. Tears soaked the teen’s face and his pleads had faded into quiet murmurs barely audible over the slap of the belt. 

“Five more Jimmy.” 

James’s arm hurt. It ached just like his chest but Jim needed this. His baby boy couldn’t go out getting diseased and hurt. 

“Last one.” Jim didn’t kick, he didn’t say anything just sniffled and bit down on the comforter. The slap rang out around the room and Jim keened. “All done now, all better.” Jim sniffled and scooted away from James. “Baby come here.”

“No.” He got up and started to pull his trousers up before changing his mind and stepping out of them, he left them on the ground and started off towards the door. 

“James.” Jim stopped at his full name and looked back at his brother. “Let me comfort you. You’re forgiven, you need to kno-” 

“I’m going to sleep. In my bed. Don’t follow me.” 

James watched him hobble off down the hall and sighed. He’d be forgiven he knew that but those cold dark eyes burnt him. With a deep breath he set his belt down on his dresser and stripped before going to gather Richard. Jim pretended like he didn’t hear James come in and turned towards the wall. James let him have that and picked Richard up then left mumbling under his breath: “My door is unlocked, if you come in make sure you lock it.” 

Around twelve the soft creaks of floor boards could be heard approaching James’s door. His heart leapt and he pulled the covers over Richard’s head. He had been dumb, he should have locked the damn door but Da wasn’t the one to pull it open and hurriedly shut it and lock it. 

James nestled back down under the covers and stayed quiet as Jim tip-toed to the big bed. He pulled up the corner of the covers opposite of the side Richard claimed and slipped under them. 

“I’m sorry. Thank you… ” He whispered against James’s ear then drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I like James.... I hope you guys do too....


End file.
